Poetry Collection
by bribabledrake84
Summary: My collection of poems I've written. Each chapter is a separate poem copyright: Bribabledrake84
1. Blood and Diamonds

Just a drop of this red crimson liquid.

One of the two thing's I need.

But the problem is that it's tinted.

My friends are worried,

* * *

><p>Unsure of what I am.<p>

Do they not notice the way I talk,

my voice laced in sarcasm?

They only stare and gawk.

* * *

><p>Truth be told,<p>

they don't register

my personality has changed ice-cold.

They step back as, if i'm some kind of spider.

* * *

><p>Now before I forget,<p>

Let me tell you of the other one.

the one thing they call regret

is a special jewel from a demon.

* * *

><p>Each demon possesses one jewel,<p>

Mine would be a diamond.

I keep them hidden inside a castle,

that makes you feel sickened.

Now you know the two things

* * *

><p>I will always keep.<p>

So if you see these warnings,

They will always creep.

So by now it will uncurl

of this legend.

* * *

><p>Two objects...<p>

Blood and Diamonds


	2. Regret

He knew she was right,

They could never be together

no matter how hard they tried.

He got mad for the wrong reasons,

He snapped and burned her.

* * *

><p>Now he holds the once beautiful creature<p>

that now lays limps in his arms, before him

if only he had known before;

* * *

><p>He was fire and she was ice.<p> 


	3. Life

Staring at the earth below him

Brought him a wave of sadness.

He knew it would do nothing,

But let the emotion rain down.

* * *

><p>A small rain drop hit her cheek<p>

Looking up at the sky, she could feel his pain.

It has been forever since she last saw him.

She climbed to the highest point

* * *

><p>He heard a soft tune near him and went to seek it.<p>

He stood stunned as she was before him on the cliff.

She smiled at him as her singing died down,

And he wrapped himself around her.

* * *

><p>'Why do you continue to cry?' she asks, wiping his tears away.<p>

'Because we can never be together, or we'll end up like fire and ice.'

'We need each other to live. You carry my children every time you pass by,

And I purify your air as well as making those breathe. Without you there would be no life.'

* * *

><p>He glanced at her, hearing those words as the drops began to die down.<p>

'You and I are the sole purposes of life, don't you understand?'

The words quietly left her mouth. He nodded as the clouds began to part, revealing the sun.

She began walking away, singing her song for all to hear.


	4. Ghost

I do not understand why people fear me

I am not scary at least I do not think I am

Staring into the dark murky sea

Questions start to swarm.

* * *

><p>Clouding my mind,<p>

I lowered my eyes to the ground and sighed.

My hands went to pick up a pebble

But I was having trouble.

* * *

><p>The stone fell through my palm<p>

I tried to stay calm

Yet I screamed in frustration

I stuffed my hand in my pocket to keep it hidden.

* * *

><p>Why does the world hate me!<p>

I said dryly.

Turning around to the gatepost

As I floated past a lamppost.

* * *

><p>Back so soon?<p>

A child seemed to ask, glancing at the moon.

I stopped and stared at her

She waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>Something shined over me casting a silhouette<p>

The child looked upset.

Why won't you talk?

She handed me a piece of a chalk.

* * *

><p>As if she was saying goodbye<p>

She turned and walked away and began to cry.

I wish I new this firsthand

Eyeing the object in my left-hand.

* * *

><p>Why does she not fear me?<p>

I whispered sounding like a zombie.

I went home, setting the object on the shelve

Just as the clock stroke twelve.

* * *

><p>Glancing out the window at the scene.<p>

Midnight has came, to end Halloween.


	5. You and Me

Just between me and you,

The sea and sky are always blue.

Our friendship is only a small preview,

Of all that could know what true!

* * *

><p>Just between you and me,<p>

We have been able to break free

because our friendship was the key.

Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

><p>Just between us two,<p>

remember when we built that big igloo,

and then threw my shoe

into a bucket of shampoo?

* * *

><p>Just between the two of us<p>

We shared the same fondness.

I do remember a time when you were jealous

Of how you couldn't learn voodoo.

* * *

><p>None of this would have happened,<p>

If I wasn't here,

Because all of this was,

Just between me and you.


End file.
